1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water aeration apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for aerating water in order to sustain marine life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The maintenance of proper oxygen levels in water is essential to the viability of marine life in the water. Fishermen, for example, often struggle to keep bait alive over extended periods of time. Aeration is sometimes provided by submersing a bucket containing the bait into water available in the natural environment, which water flows through apertures in the bucket to maintain necessary oxygen levels within the bucket. This method requires tedious removal and replacement of the bait bucket each time new bait is required, and does not permit transport of the bait and bucket, which must remain in the water in order to sustain the marine life.
Chemical products have been developed which dissolve and release oxygen into the water, or agitate the water to facilitate the introduction of air from the atmosphere. These tablets do not provide aeration for extended periods of time.
Pump devices have also been developed which pump air through an air stone to produce small bubbles. The pump typically hangs on the side of a water container and has a tube that extends into the water. The airstone is positioned at the end of the tube that is submersed in the water. Such pump systems require large amounts of energy in relation to the amount of aeration which is produced.
There remains a need for a water aeration apparatus which will disperse relatively large amounts of air into water containing marine life. It further would be desirable for such a device to be lightweight and portable. It also would be desirable if such a device would require relatively small amounts of energy, and at relatively low voltages, to facilitate the use of a portable power supply.